


Ethari Plans A Picnic

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrothed, But it was Runaan's idea, Ethari plans the picnic, Ethari please help him, Fluff, He contributed to this date, He doesn't understand being soft, M/M, Runaan panics about little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Ethari plans a picnic because Runaan suggested it and then panicked about preparing it.A happily betrothed couple.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 27





	Ethari Plans A Picnic

Ethari hummed as he pulled a basket from the top shelf of his cupboard. Woven wood with metal hinges and cute designs that swirled on the clasps. Simple, but cute. 

He moved about his home, happily enjoying the warm morning. He could tell today would not be Runaan’s favourite. He wasn’t overly fond of the warmer weather. Ethari thrived on it though. Used to the sweltering heat of his forge. 

The tune was simple and something he remembered from his childhood, though, he couldn’t recall whether it was something his mother sung to him, or perhaps one of the elders that had taken him in when his mother had passed.

Yet the tune was something that stuck in his head. Something he inevitably would hum when he was delighted. Sometimes, it was because of a project he’d completed. Or when he was going to be seeing Runaan. And today was one of those days. They’d agreed to meet in the morning. When Runaan had suggested it, he hadn’t thought passed that. Ethari asking what he had planned, and the man paled. Eyes blown wide. Ethari had quickly offered up that they have a picnic. Somewhere they would be alone. Have a little space.

Runaan had visibly relaxed and nodded his agreement. 

And thus, Ethari wandered his kitchen to make a few meals and slip them into the basket. A couple of flasks. Ethari was happily lost in his morning routine mixed with a new task that he missed the silent figure that stood awkwardly in the entrance. 

His humming continued until he thought he saw something. Not turning around though, as he suspected who it was. Growing accustomed to the silent figure that would linger upon his arrival. 

“Normally, people announce themselves when they enter someone else’s home.”

“Sorry, my love.”

Runaan walked forward to start helping. Waiting for Ethari to hand him things to put into the basket. But Ethari smiled as he placed things in the basket himself. Watching the way Runaan’s eyes squinted just a little but he said nothing.

“I was thinking the meadow but I know-” Ethari paused when he heard the cut off groan from his betrothed. Smirking as he finally handed Runaan something. “-you don’t like that place in the summer.”

He watched Runaan put a jar into the basket before he decided to say anything. “That was meant for the shelf behind you. In the middle.”

Runaan looked at the jar. Taking it back out and placing it where Ethari wanted. He turned back and took the next thing Ethari handed him, pausing as he looked at it. Eyes narrowing at the object before he turned around to put it on the shelf too. Trying his hardest to stop the smile from forming.

Ethari, on the other hand, grinned playfully. 

“So, I thought perhaps by the lagoon? Cooler and if we wanted, we could go for a swim?”

Runaan nodded.

“I would have gone to the meadow with you if you really wanted.”

“Only if it was cold.”

Runaan gave a nod and remained silent as he stared at the basket. 

“Thank you for planning this.”

Ethari glanced up from placing a heavier cloth over the basket. Blindly closing the lid over with the metal clasp. 

“Shall we?”

Runaan looked from the closed basket to his betrothed. Nodding and letting Ethari take his hand and lead the way. 

Wandering through the village. Passed the markets. Passed the forge. Through to the outskirts. Pass the common training grounds.

“Come up with any new inventions?”

Runaan wondered.

“A few.” Ethari answered. “More ideas and rough sketches than anything solid yet. I’d be happy if you’d test them out for me.”

Runaan squeezed Ethari’s hand. A silent agreement. 

They wandered passed the first spot Ethari had imagined. Ethari didn’t even spare it a glance but Runaan couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. Happy they weren’t going there when the day would be warm enough. He didn’t need long grass and furry creatures clinging to him. 

The trees grew closer together before they cleared to revealed the lagoon. Successfully creating a secluded area for them. Ethari set the basket down carefully before he roughly tugged Runaan down with him. Making sure to catch the other. Laughing at the surprised look on the assassin’s face. 

Runaan rolled off to give Ethari space. Something he still admittedly struggled with. Getting closer. He loved Ethari and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that. But he was still learning to get closer. To be softer. And Ethari was helping him. Runaan forced himself to relax. Breathing deeply as he felt Ethari trace along his arm. Brush his hair back.

“Hungry?” Ethari called but Runaan shook his head. Instead gently tugging Ethari closer to him. Ethari happily using him as a pillow. 

Runaan took in his surroundings. A few creatures called out in the distance. Birds sung above. Wind rustled the leaves and smaller critters darted about in the shrubs. He knew he could protect them both if anything came at them. But he doubted anything would harm them. There would be very few serious threats in this area. And he suspected Ethari had thought about that. Always trying to keep Runaan in a calmer environment. 

Runaan let one of his hands come to trace Ethari’s side. Feeling the warmth on his hand. Ethari lay in a sunny patch that filtered through the trees, while Runaan had been pulled, cleverly, into a shaded area. He hummed his contentedness and felt Ethari snuggle deeper against him. 

It was still amazing how Ethari could enjoy the sunlight so much. Enjoy being warm. But he was always warm. Runaan closed his eyes and let himself relax further. Recalling the time, the harsher weather had wrecked the houses on the outskirts. And Ethari’s home had been one of them. It had been earlier in their courting. And Runaan had been quick to act. Checking on everyone. And there was Ethari drenched but handing out blankets to people. The rain still pouring down and water flooding up from the river and rushing the few houses there. 

When people had been accounted for and belongings retrieved, Runaan approached his intended partner. Worried at the tired expression. And immediately offering up his home as a place to stay. Normally, courting couples wouldn’t share homes. At least not as early as they had. But these were different circumstances. And he’d remembered Ethari considering sleeping in his forge. Finding comfort in the warmth. And Runaan snuggled close each night to keep Ethari warm. Discovering just how little the other Elf could stand the cold. It had become a pass time for the two as they sewed a blanket together. More and more blankets. Runaan learning to joke about Ethari’s hate for the cold. It was an early start and one he was very rough at. But Ethari never scolded him or got mad. Laughing even when they were bad or fell short. Though, perhaps Ethari laughed at some because they were so bad. 

Runaan opened his eyes when he noticed the weight move from his side. Just a little less warmth. Blinking to see Ethari reaching for the basket. 

“Oh, you’re already awake. I was going to wake you.”

Runaan hummed as he felt the familiar hollow feeling of being hungry. His stomach growled and Ethari smiled as he handed him food. 

Runaan smiled softly as he sat up and took the sandwich. Growing curious about what else was in there. More food, apples and moon berries. And Runaan chuckled when Ethari tried to feed the berries to him. Holding the small fruit to Runaan’s lips. 

Ethari hummed as he settled against Runaan once more. The sun starting to rise higher as they settled into slumber once more. Runaan wondered how Ethari got him to feel so relaxed and tired. Or maybe, he was already tired and only now was realising it. Either way, he closed his eyes once more. Letting another content sigh out as he nestled down with his betrothed. Eagerly chasing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to explore their times together before Runaan disappeared and where his flower went kaploop.


End file.
